She cannot live without him
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Fu's opinion of humans is low. To her, only demons, or Jinchuriki like Naruto, can have a heart. However, she finds out she is wrong. M for themes. FuXNarutoXHinata


_This idea has been floating about in my head for a while, so I'm going to do a quick little thing on it. _

_This is the second time a short story like this is done with Fu by myself, for the simple reason that she is underused. I mean, its all Yugito, Yugito, Yugito, Yugito, in the Naruto pairing with a Jinchuriki, unless someone turns Gaara female. While Yugito is a good person, she's too old to really use with Naruto in a general sense. _

_You could de age her, I guess, but the problems still remain._

_The way I see it, Fu is the best person to compete against the two other major Naruto pairings, minus the crack homosexual pairings; Sakura and Hinata. She's a Jinchuriki, she's Naruto's age, and she shares some characteristics with Naruto as well as his other two main love interests; bad childhood (Hinata check, Sakura no check), odd colored hair (Hinata check (Blue), Sakura check (Pink)), strange eyes (Hinata check, Sakura no check...)_

_However, I still prefer Naruhina of the two dominate pairings, as you might notice in my comments above, hence the way this fic will go to point out perhaps the greatest danger of some fic types. I had explained part of the reasoning behind it before in Mysterious Power._

_Also note, that all the characters have been aged up to 16, for a multitude of reasons. _

_Now then, I do believe there is a story to begin to tell_

A long time ago, in the land of Ninjutsu, there existed a country, a small country. A country filled with great waterfalls.

The place, like all places in this world, was blandly named for something about it, and this land gained the name, The Land of Waterfalls.

Like many countries, this nation also had a hidden village, populated by people with mystic powers; they were called Shinobi, or Ninja as some may say.

The village here, was called The Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

This village had a great tree in the center, a mighty piece of foliage that once every 100 years created powerful water, known as Heroes water, that gave the drinker great power, but at the same time cut their lifespan.

This tree, however, also produced a very thick, very tasty sap...which attracted a visitor

A big visitor

16 years ago, the Nanabi, or Seven Tailed Beetle, attacked the village in order to eat the sap from the tree. As a Tailed Beast, it only had to eat about every 100 years, the village having not been that old at the time. The beast would not have caused that much damage...perhaps it might have, by mistake, crush a hut but then again, huts can be rebuilt.

Lives cannot

The ninja attacked the great bug, but they could not do much to its hard shell. The bug, however, admitably has a problem with being attacked without cause, and let loose a tailed beast ball.

The village's population was cut in half that day, it would have been more if only because many of the huts were on the opposite side of the tree from the beast, and it had not wanted to damage its food source.

In response, the leader of the village drank the heroes water, and with his increased power restrained the beast, before sealing it into the first child that the local orphanage matron brought him.

A girl with tan skin, whose eyes became orange and her hair green as the beast was sealed in her with a poor sealing technique.

The girl, named Fu, was originally going to be killed, but when they realized that doing that could potentially cause the beast to be freed automatically, so they decided to turn her into a weapon for their village, so she could get killed somewhere else and the monster inside of her destroy some other village.

However, the next day, the girl was gone.

_Present day_

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

Another Jinchuriki and a regular monster were now battling in the sharp cliffs of the Valley of the End, one was loyal to his village, the other was trying to leave it.

The loyal Jinchuriki, Naruto, however, was cursed with that loyalty.

The boy, Naruto, could not muster the force to knock out Sasuke...as it was too close to actually killing him for Naruto to risk, particularly now when the powers of the Kyuubi were making him more agressive.

It was like how someone who had drunken alcohol had to be more careful in their mannerisms.

However, most drunks, barring a car, are not in life or death peril.

Sasuke's Chidori pierced Naruto's chest, while Naruto's Rasengan only scratched Sasuke's hi ate, and knocked him to the ground.

Naruto collapsed to the ground, a huge gaping hole in his chest, barely alive, while Sasuke lay flat on the ground, utterly exhausted.

However, moments later, a tall ninja with silver hair and a mask covering half his face, dressed in the Konoha uniform, appeared.

This ninja, after glancing at Naruto, turned his back to the seriously wounded ninja, picked up Sasuke tenderly, and left.

Leaving Naruto to die.

This was the scene that Fu witnessed.

Years ago, Fu had been taken by the Seven Tails, who was able to do a lot more from behind his seal than most beasts because of the shoddiness, to the realm of Yokai. There, the 9 Tailed Beasts had ruled over their own kingdoms, before one by one they were captured.

He managed to call up some of his subordinates from the land of Nania (Nana as in 7, not Narnia as in lions and wardrobes), who returned him, and Fu, to his kingdom, where he was removed from her.

Of course, as he had no heirs, he decided to raise her as his own, for he wasn't heartless.

Fu was now a 16 year old woman, of medium bust size. She wore a white top, with red ribbons crossing it in a way that helped highlight her breasts. Net armor was used as a bra underneath it, the tang top like material covering below the expanse of the white cloth. White arm warmers covered her from her elbows to her hands, and a white apron skirt, with net armor underneath it, was her only clothing underneath.

Slits in the back of her top allowed for her two, large insect like wings to flutter as she descended from up top the cliff face, down to where Naruto lay, slowly dying.

The Fox, too disgusted that Naruto had tried to spare a Uchiha, resigned to allow Naruto to die and return somewhere else.

She had watched Naruto for years, as one of the two male jinchuriki her age she had thought of both as potential suitors, but as Gaara was only just recovering from being a psychopath, Naruto was the only real option.

He was too kind, too forgiving to be a Jinchuriki. All the hate he received, the lack of support in his team, yet he still was so kind...

Why?

Few cared for him, though one of them was the Hokage. She'd have abducted him long ago if it wasn't for that. She had thought of trying that after the Hokage's death, but Jiraiya and later Tsunade, the Sannin also cared for him, and she did not want to fight one of them, let alone both.

"Naruto-Kun...you didn't deserve the life you had. Humans are a dirty race, treating you, and all the rest of us, like dirt. They call us demons, but they act far more even than any demon. You deserve more than a life of hate and discrimination. That life, is now over" she picked up his small form, as she sent in some of her own chakra to begin to heal the wound left by the Uchiha.

She'd have killed him...but if they just thought that Naruto had died, they'd be more likely to punish the Uchiha, and not ruin Naruto any more than they already would.

It would take a long time, even if the oversized Fox would help (He'd have to be removed...a diplomatic disaster waiting to happen. Kurama, for that was his true name, had his own kingdom, and mate, to return to).

More than enough time, to witness the aftereffects of Naruto's death.

While Naruto's body was healing, the village had the following events, in order

Mass celebration for the Uchiha's return

Mass celebratiton for Naruto's death

The Ichiraku's and Iruka being lynched in response for them standing up to the mobs

Tsunade going on a rampage

Jiraiya going on a rampage

The council trying to remove the Third Hokage's law so they could make the young generation agree with them that Naruto's death is to be celebrated

Tsunade revealing Naruto's parentage in response to the entire village

The council saying that was not true and mass denial

Tsunade killing the elders Homura and Koharu

Jiraiya killing Kakashi in fury for what he did to Naruto and then killing Sasuke, after removing his eyes and genetic material.

Anko, smartly, removing Sakura's vocal cords

Jiraiya destroying the eyes and genetic material with a giant toad's foot.

Jiraiya giving up writing any more Icha Icha and leaving Konoha forever to live in seclusion, to mourn his failure

Tsunade leaving Konoha forever with Shizune, once again in a drunken wandering for yet another death of someone she cared about

Danzo taking control of the Leaf Village

However, Fu was more interested in something, else.

A few days later, she found two Genin, the coat wearing Shino Aburame and the temporarily dogless Kiba Inuzuka (his dog being in the E.R for trying to return Sasuke), unconscious on the ground, knocked out by a gentle fist surprise attack.

A few feet away, by the same rocky chasm of spikes that Naruto had first summoned, was a busty girl, though she hid this in thick cloths, with long blue hair and eyes like pearls. She seemed to be walking towards the deadly chasm.

"Hinata" Fu yelled, as the girl flinched and froze, mid step. She turned to face the green haired girl, her eyes lacking any sort of will to live. Her skin was ashen gray, her face reddened from a long period of crying. Her hair was a mess, her clothing too.

Her lifeless eyes began to look at Fu, as she seemed ready to attack.

"Attacking me, human, is futile" Fu said with a air of superiority, as Hinata still charged at her. Fu, however, side stepped out of the way of the unfocused girl and grabbed her by her hoodie, and held her up.

"I told you, attacking me is futile...particularly when your like this..." Hinata swung her fists at Fu, who rolled her head to dodge each blow.

"The person I loved...is dead, this village is celebrating that...CELEBRATING! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL!"

"Do you think Naruto would want you to kill yourself?" Fu said dryly as Hinata looked down.

"We're never know, for I never had the strength to actually talk to him, to him I'm just some weird Hyuga girl...he had only eyes for Whoruno. No one cares about me..."

"What about them" she noted her down teammates. "They seem to care"

"How am I supposed to know their intent! My father, the Hokage, anyone could have sent them to protect my eyes! Oh, because its not me the person they care about, but my eyes, my breasts and my ability to have children with those same eyes!" She didn't appear to be that well...

Fu was not pleased at this. Having watched Naruto, she had noted that Hinata really did care about him...far more maturely than a fan girl, it was love.

She was also abused at home...making her the person treated the closest to the way Naruto was. In that, she had originally sensed a rival...but her feelings were strong...stronger than she could have anticipated.

To care for some one, to a point you couldn't go on without him...such loyalty...

"What if I told you, Naruto wasn't dead" Fu said after a moment. Hinata looked up so quickly, it was surprising any human could manage that speed.

"What..."

"He's greatly injured, but he's recovering. You know about the..."

"The Kyuubi, I do. They are practically chanting it in that hell hole...but either Naruto is just the container, or a demon is better than most humans"

Fu liked her answer

"I am Fu, the heir of the Seven Tails" she did not give his name out easily "I saved Naruto, and I intend to marry him...and before you object you should know that the idea of a demon, which Naruto, having the Nine Tails in him, is legally in our lands, only mating with a human is pretty much telling other demons to 'kill the human whore'" Hinata still seemed to want to do it.

"However, a demon taking a human on with his demon mate as a lesser mate...not so frowned upon" Fu commented, causing Hinata to give her a look.

"Demons have a great gender disproportional society, there are way more females then males, and fertility is spotty. We also often fight, meaning that we will often not take advantage of our very, very long lifespan..." No one knew exactly how long, the Bjuu were the oldest demons, no others had lived even remotely that long. "Also, as the heir to the Seven Tails, I require those I can trust, and as hurting me would end up hurting Naruto, and your devotion to him, your the perfect candidate, so what do you..."

"YES!" she said with so much happiness and joy that Fu was actually alarmed.

'Much better than the suicidal her from earlier' she thought to herself.

When Naruto was woken, he found himself with two beautiful woman, who wanted more...well lets just say Naruto never had a dull moment.

The nanabi eventually got Kurama to give Naruto some of his chakra, giving him a fox tail as well as Hinata. The two now 'demons' and Fu then lived out their very, very long lives together, with several children each.


End file.
